Rainy Day Lover
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: When a rainstorm holds Tenchi up at Kiyone and Mihoshi's apartment, its up to Mihoshi to help her two best friends admit their feelings for one another. TenchiKiyone fic. Due to a little frenching, I rated this pg13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

1 Rainy Day Lover  
  
  
  
(A cloud of black smoke appears in front of readers. When the smoke clears, a dark figure clad in black from head to toe is left standing. He is a white male, approximately 6'3" in height. A dark cloak cascades down his back and swirls around in front of him. A hood at the top the cloak covers all but his nose and mouth.)  
  
"Greetings readers, my name is S.S. Shadow, and I come here to share a story with you. Please read the disclaimer, and my author's notes at the end of this story. Read and enjoy."  
  
(The cloud of black smoke surrounds him completely, and when it clears, he is gone.)  
  
Disclaimer: I herby declare that I DO NOT own any of the characters presented in this story. They are the sole property of Pioneer. The Little Mermaid is owned and copy written by Disney. I do however own the plot for this story. I do this for no financial gain whatsoever. I do this for the sole purpose to entertain you, and myself.  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
*song lyrics  
  
  
  
Now, without further interruption, on with the story…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the last time I go grocery shopping for the girls. I don't think my back can take much more of this." Tenchi said as he trudged down the street towards home carrying what must have been close to 25 pounds of food. He had been in town all day, gathering snacks and other groceries for the girls.  
  
The longest list obviously was Sasami's, with everything she makes for their meals it's a wonder she didn't clean out all the grocery stores in Okayama. Ayeka preferred more nutritious items such as fruits and vegetables, claiming that she need to keep her royal figure. Ryoko however had no such thoughts. She wanted just about anything, and everything with sugar in it. Washu wanted grains, and lots of them. Claims that she needed the lasting energy to work on her experiments. Kiyone and Mihoshi were a little different. Since moving into their apartment, they've been so busy with their jobs, on Earth and in space that they didn't have much time to grocery shop. Since he had to pass by there anyways to get to town, Tenchi offered to do their shopping for them. When they gave him their list, it looked like a menu for a candy store. Kiyone had listed all of the important items while Mihoshi must have had close to twenty different types of candy listed. He took the list and headed to town.  
  
Finally done, Tenchi left the store just as the clock struck 5 P.M. "At least I'm not the one paying for all of this. I feel broke just looking at these lists. Thank God for Washu and her homemade printing press. It's the only way there'd be money enough to support all of us." Tenchi thought as he made his way towards Kiyone and Mihoshi's apartment to make his first delivery. He was so busy thinking about how much stuff the girls asked for, that he didn't see the storm roll in until the first few raindrops fell.  
  
"Darn it," Tenchi yelled, as the rain started falling. "I shouldn't have taken so long. Maybe I can still make it to Kiyone and Mihoshi's place before it gets too bad." Unfortunately, by the time he made it to their place Tenchi looked more or less like a drowned rat that was loaded down like a pack mule. Dripping from head to toe, Tenchi knocked on the door only to be met by a very surprised Kiyone.  
  
"Tenchi?!" cried Kiyone. "What are you doing out in this weather?! Get in here before you catch a cold or something!" Kiyone exclaimed, pulling Tenchi in by his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Who's at the door Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, as she walked into the room. "Oh, its you Tenchi. What are you doing here?  
  
"I got your groceries." Tenchi groaned, holding up the now soaking wet bags. They looked about ready to fall apart.  
  
"Oh goodie!" Mihoshi squealed as she relieved Tenchi of his packages before disappearing into the kitchen to unpack them.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking care of our shopping Tenchi. You didn't have to go through all the trouble though, with the weather being as bad as it is." Kiyone said as she removed Tenchi's coat and hung it up to dry.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble at all; besides, your place is on my way home. I just wonder how I'm going to get the rest of the groceries home. They'll be ruined in the rain." He sighed.  
  
"Can't your dad come and pick you up?" Kiyone questioned. She had Tenchi follow her to the closet, and pulled out a towel that she handed to Tenchi.  
  
"Thanks. No, he's on a business trip in Tokyo. He'll be gone for another two or three days. So until then, it's grandfather, the girls, and myself.  
  
"Why don't you stay here then?" Mihoshi chimed, as she came out of the kitchen while munching on a bag of potato chips. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."  
  
"That's a good idea Mihoshi. What do you think Tenchi?" Kiyone replied, turning towards him.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose on you."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing at all Tenchi. We don't get much company, we have plenty of extra room, and besides, it the least we can do to repay you for your help."  
  
"Well, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble. I guess I could stay the night"  
  
"Yay!" Mihoshi yelled. "This is great, it'll be just like a slumber party. We can watch movies, play games, and have all sorts of fun.  
  
"Yes, fine Mihoshi, but first we should get Tenchi into some dry clothes, before he catches a cold.  
  
"Oh, okay. You do that, and I'll pick out a movie for us to watch." With that, Mihoshi bounded over to her video collection and began to shuffle through the titles.  
  
"Alright Mihoshi. Okay Tenchi, follow me, and we'll get you taken care of." Kiyone said as she led him out of the room  
  
Tenchi followed Kiyone down the hallway to her room. It had all the basic necessities you would find in a bedroom: a bed, a dresser with a lamp on it next to the bed, a walk-in closet for her clothes, and a desk where she obviously did most of her paperwork due to the number of papers laying all over the top of the desk. The walls were navy blue, while the floor, was covered by forest green carpeting. Overall it was pretty nice She went over to her dresser and tossed him a gray sweatshirt, and a pair of matching sweatpants.  
  
"Here, I hope these are okay. There the only things I've got that should fit you." Kiyone said.  
  
"These are fine. Thank you very much." Tenchi said as he accepted the clothes.  
  
"No problem, follow me. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get changed."  
  
When they got to the bathroom, Kiyone took Tenchi's towel, and went to get a fresh new one while Tenchi started to change. When she returned, Kiyone gave the towel to Tenchi, and was about to walk away, but stopped when she noticed him remove his shirt, and started to dry off. She gazed at his bare chest, and while he was no muscle magazine cover boy, he was defiantly well toned, but that was only natural since he's been training ever since he could walk. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice when Tenchi saw that she was staring at him.  
  
"Is something wrong Kiyone?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, nothing at all. I just zoned out for a moment. That's all." Kiyone replied. She immediately turned away from him so he didn't notice the light blush coming to her cheeks. "I'll let you finish. Just toss your wet clothes into the basket. We'll get them dry later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that Kiyone left and headed into the living room where Mihoshi was trying to choose between three movies that she had narrowed the selection down to. She looked up from them when she heard Kiyone come in.  
  
"Hi Kiyone. Did you get Tenchi some dry clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, he's changing now." Kiyone replied as she sat down next to Mihoshi. She was still trying to cover the blush that had stained her cheeks earlier. It had dimmed to almost nothing, but enough had remained so that Mihoshi could faintly see it. She couldn't help but smile at it, here she was, her partner, the great detective Kiyone Makabi of the Galaxy Police. The one who even some of the greatest criminals in the galaxy feared when they just heard her name, blushing over a boy. Then again, Tenchi wasn't just any ordinary boy. She knew Kiyone's feelings for him, so after a few minutes she spoke up.  
  
"You know Kiyone, this could be the chance you've been waiting for."  
  
"Chance for what Mihoshi?" Kiyone replied.  
  
"The chance to tell Tenchi how you really feel about him."  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about?" stuttered Kiyone, immediately forgetting her previous thoughts.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Kiyone. You can't fool me. I know how you look at him when he's around. You get that far off look in your eyes, just like the one you had a minute ago. You look into space and nothing else seems to exist in the universe."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Mihoshi." Kiyone said defensively, turning her head away from Mihoshi. "I'm a member of the Galaxy Police, and that is all there is to my life."  
  
Mihoshi put her hand on Kiyone's cheek and turned her head gently so that she was facing her again, and in a calm, soft voice replied "Yes, you are a member of the Galaxy Police, but your also a young woman who is in love with an attractive young man. There's no denying it. I may look, and act like a klutz to a lot of people, but I notice things, including the fact that your in love with Tenchi."  
  
"I-I…" Kiyone started to reply, but was interrupted when Tenchi entered the room. She turned away and pretended to be looking at the movies that Mihoshi had out so that he wouldn't notice the tears starting to build in her eyes. Mihoshi saw this and decided to take the lead.  
  
"Hi Tenchi, need something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, could you please tell me where the phone is? If I'm going to be staying here for the night, I need to call home so the others don't worry about me."  
  
"Sure, it's in the kitchen on the right. Take your time."  
  
"Thanks." With that Tenchi turned towards the kitchen leaving Mihoshi and Kiyone alone once more. Kiyone turned back towards his retreating form, barely holding back here tears. "Oh Tenchi, if you only knew." Mihoshi turned back to Kiyone and started to speak in the same tone that she had used before they were disturbed.  
  
"Kiyone, I know that you love him. You'll feel a lot better if you just admit it." At this Kiyone finally broke down and fell into Mihoshi's arms sobbing lightly. Mihoshi wrapped her arms around Kiyone's slightly trembling shoulders and rubbed her back, comforting her like a mother would a child. Finally she calmed down and pulled away from her.  
  
"Alright, alright I admit it, I'm in love with Tenchi okay, but so what? What chance do I have in winning his heart when he's got both a princess, and a beautiful space pirate practically throwing themselves at his feet? I'm just a common officer." Kiyone replied, tears starting to form in her eyes again. Mihoshi took her face in her hands, and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"Now you listen to me Kiyone Makabi, we both know that Tenchi isn't the kind of guy who would choose someone just because of their title, or power. In fact, being the crown prince of Jurai, and one of the strongest if not thee strongest warrior in the universe, he's got both of them. As for beauty, Kiyone, you are just as beautiful if not more so then Ayeka, or Ryoko." Mihoshi stated in a firm, yet gentle voice.  
  
"You really think so Mihoshi?" Kiyone replied, hope in her voice, and a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"I know so, but you better act soon. With competition like Ayeka, and Ryoko, after him every day, he won't be available forever. Tonight's the perfect time to tell him, if you don't you might not get another chance. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, that doesn't mean that you two won't still be friends. That'll never change. Just tell him, at least that way you'll know once and for all how you two stand."  
  
"Okay Mihoshi, I will. I'll tell him before he leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Good, and don't worry, everything will turn out okay, but for now, why don't you go make some popcorn while I finish choosing a few movies for us to watch."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Kiyone replied as she got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
As she headed towards the kitchen, questions were continuously running through her mind, questions like; "how do I tell him that I love him? When do I tell him? What will he say? Will he say no? Will he say yes?" These questions and more continued to swim in her head as she approached the door to the kitchen. Just as she was about to enter, she heard Tenchi's voice on the phone and froze when she heard him say…  
  
"…. Of course I do Sasami, but how do I tell Kiyone that?" Kiyone leaned against the door and opened it just a crack so that she could hear his conversation with Sasami better.  
  
"Tell me what Tenchi?" she thought curiously. She listened a little closer. She could only hear Tenchi's part of the conversation, but she could pretty well guess what Sasami was saying.  
  
"You make it sound so easy Sasami. I don't know, what makes you think she'll feel the same."  
  
"Won't feel the same about what?"  
  
Well for starters, she is a few years older then me. Okay, your right I don't have any real reason not to at least try. Alright Sasami I will, I'll do it before I leave tomorrow, and take it from there."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'll tell Kiyone that I love her."  
  
Kiyone reeled back from the door as if she had just been struck. She just stood there for a moment thinking about what she had heard Tenchi say. As she made her way to the living room thoughts were once again flying through her head, only this time they all boiled down to one thought which she spoke in a shocked whisper.  
  
"He feels the same way."  
  
She kept repeating the thought as she entered the room. Mihoshi just finished picking out the three movies for the night, and looked up to greet Kiyone.  
  
"Hey Kiyone, did you bring the pop…." She trailed off as Kiyone walk in looking like she just saw a ghost. Slightly alarmed Mihoshi got up, and walked over to Kiyone, put her hands on her shoulders, and looked into her face.  
  
"Kiyone, are you okay?"  
  
"He feels the same way."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kiyone?"  
  
"Tenchi. He feels the same way"  
  
" I still don't get it Kiyone."  
  
"I overheard him talking to Sasami on the phone when I went to get popcorn. Mihoshi, he said that he loved me, not Ayeka, or Ryoko, but ME!" Kiyone exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh my god, that's wonderful Kiyone!" Mihoshi cried as she wrapped Kiyone in a huge bear hug. "I told you everything would turn out okay. Now we just have to wait for him to tell you face-to-face." Mihoshi said as she released Kiyone from her death grip of a hug.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm just worried that he might not be able to say it, even if I heard it already myself."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to 'help' him along a little." Mihoshi replied as a sly smile crept over her face.  
  
"Mihoshi…?" Kiyone replied slightly puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry Kiyone; I've got a plan. If everything works out you'll be together by the end of the night." Mihoshi said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she said the last part. Realizing what she meant, Kiyone was about to reply, but Mihoshi grabbed her hand and led them down the hall to their rooms to change into their nightclothes.  
  
"Alright then, goodnight Sasami."  
  
"Goodnight Tenchi, and don't forget what we talked about."  
  
"Yes Sasami, I'll tell her tonight."  
  
After that he hung up the phone and proceeded to the living room while thoughts of their conversation ran through his mind. He was so distracted that it took him a few moments to realize that it was empty. "I wonder where Kiyone and Mihoshi are?" Tenchi made his way over to the couch. Just as soon as he sat down, Tenchi heard Kiyone and Mihoshi enter the living room. He turned to acknowledge them when he noticed that they had changed into their nightclothes. Mihoshi was wearing a pair of sky blue cotton pants and a matching long sleeve cotton shirt, both of which sported hundreds of tiny pink bunny heads displayed randomly over the entirety of her outfit. She was also wearing a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers. "She must really like bunnies" Her current state of dress only intensified the portrait of childlike innocence that she seemed to portray wherever she went. The site that caught his attention next however, would have killed him on the spot due to blood lost via nose if he wouldn't have had so much experience dealing with Ryoko these past two years. Standing only a few feet behind Mihoshi before stepping to the side of her was Kiyone. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting shorts that covered about one-third of her thighs, and an equally loose fitting V-neck tank top that ended just past the top of her stomach. Both articles of clothing were lime green in color, and both appeared to be made of silk. (A.N. for all of you Tenchi Muyo fans, it's the same outfit that Kiyone wore when she woke up in her debut episode in the Tenchi Universe saga)  
  
Realizing that he was staring at her, Tenchi quickly turned his attention to something else. Even though he prevented a nosebleed, he failed to hide the dark crimson blush that covered his face. The girls noticed though, and while Kiyone's cheeks became slightly pink in embarrassment from Tenchi's reaction to her, Mihoshi gave her clueless smile while inwardly smirking at how well things were currently progressing.  
  
Tenchi watched as the two separated. Kiyone went to the kitchen to make the popcorn that she had neglected earlier while Mihoshi walked over and sat down in front of the television and finished selecting the movies that they would watch tonight. When she finished, Mihoshi stood up and preceded to the kitchen to check on Kiyone was doing with the popcorn. When she entered, she found Kiyone sitting at the table waiting for the popcorn to finish with a slightly worried look in her eyes. Mihoshi pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Kiyone?"  
  
"What if this doesn't work Mihoshi?"  
  
"Still having doubts huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thought so. Well don't worry, just do as I planned and I'm sure everything will turn out fine."  
  
"You think so?" Kiyone asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"Positive." Mihoshi replied while smiling. Kiyone smiled in return. They stayed that way until a small ding from the microwave told them that the popcorn was done.  
  
After pouring the popcorn into a bowl, they entered the living room. While Mihoshi went back to the television to set up the first movie, Kiyone walked over to the couch and handed the bowl to Tenchi before strolling over to the closet. Once there, Kiyone opened the door and pulled a large brown blanket off of the top shelf before closing the door and heading back to the couch just as Mihoshi inserted the first tape. They both sat down next to Tenchi, Mihoshi on his left, Kiyone on his right, and leaned against him while wrapping the blanket around themselves as the first movie started. Tenchi was a little surprised by this action, but dealing with Ayeka and Ryoko in this same situation numerous times just made him shrug it off. I mean come on; this is Kiyone and Mihoshi we're talking about.  
  
Mihoshi had selected three movies, and knowing her, Tenchi thought that she would have chosen something more along the lines of a children's movie. Maybe a family movie, but surprisingly, the first two that she selected had turned out to be rather nice, romantic films.  
  
The first movie that they watched was entitled Forever Young. As the movie played out, and by the end, the three of them had to wipe away a few tears of joy that had fallen from their eyes as they watched the story play out it's happy ending. The second movie however, The Bridges of Madison County, proved to be much more emotional then the first. The emotional pull of the story was so great; all three of its viewers had tears flowing freely from their eyes. Mihoshi was the worst. If it wasn't for Tenchi and Kiyone trying to comfort her, as well as keep their own tears in check, she would have drowned all three of them with her tears.  
  
After calming down, Mihoshi announced that she was going to bed because she felt tired. As she got up to leave, Mihoshi handed the final tape to Kiyone. Then with a quick wink, she left the living room.  
  
"Goodnight Kiyone, goodnight Tenchi," Mihoshi yawned as she entered her room. "Good luck Kiyone."  
  
"Good night Mihoshi," they both replied.  
  
Turning their attention back to the movie, the duo looked a little bewildered at Mihoshi's final selection. From what they watched already, the two of them thought that it would have been another romance movie of some sort. What they saw however seemed completely different. Tenchi was the first to speak.  
  
"The Little Mermaid? Well, that defiantly sounds like something Mihoshi would watch."  
  
"Well, shall we?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"By all means," replied Tenchi, gesturing to the television with his hand. Kiyone stood up and proceeded to the television, and inserted the video into the VCR before returning to the couch. As she sat down, Kiyone folded her legs underneath herself, and before he could react, she took Tenchi's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders before snuggling against Tenchi. She covered Tenchi and herself with the blanket once more, and relaxed against him as the movie started. Tenchi was surprised and completely caught off guard by her sudden actions. He almost pulled away instinctively, but then remembered that it was Kiyone doing this, not Ryoko. After calming down, he looked down at Kiyone and saw how peaceful she looked leaning against him. Feeling more comfortable with the situation now, then he did a minute ago; Tenchi lay back on the couch and instinctively pulled her a little closer as the movie started. "Maybe this'll be easier then I thought. I better not wait too much longer though, the night is almost over." He didn't see the small smile that appeared on Kiyone's face when he pulled her closer. They both stared at the screen as the movie started, thinking of how they we're going to express their feelings for one another.  
  
Tenchi and Kiyone continued to stare at the television as the movie played on, despite it being a kids movie, it seemed to present a rather romantic atmosphere. They watched as the two main characters were now floating along in a rowboat in a lagoon. Suddenly, a slow, soft, and gently song started to play, and the two of them seemed to be hypnotized as if the song cast a spell over them.  
  
*There you see her  
  
*Sitting there across the way  
  
*She don't got a lot to say  
  
*But there's something about her  
  
Tenchi looked down at Kiyone while thinking of how much he wanted to just wrap her up in his arms and kiss her at that moment.  
  
*And you don't know why  
  
*But you're dying to try  
  
*You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Quickly looking up, Tenchi tried to put his current thoughts aside, but failed.  
  
*Yes, you want her  
  
*Look at her, you know you do  
  
Slowly looking down again, he was slightly startled when he was met with Kiyone's bright blue eyes. He stared at her with desire in his eyes, but also with a slight fear of rejection.  
  
*Possible she wants you too  
  
*There is one way to ask her  
  
He knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't open his mouth to say them. "What's wrong with me? Here I am, alone with the woman I love, and I can't tell her how I feel."  
  
*It don't take a word  
  
*Not a single word  
  
*Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Tenchi's face started to move towards Kiyone's; unaware that she was doing the same. Realizing what he was about to do, Tenchi turned his attention back to the screen, trying to forget what he was about to do. Kiyone however, couldn't hide the hurt and slight disappointment her eyes displayed. "Why didn't he do it? I know he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes." A small twinge of fear and doubt crept into her mind. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't share the same feelings I do."  
  
*Sha la la la la la  
  
*My oh my  
  
*Look like the boy too shy  
  
*Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
*Sha la la la la la  
  
*Ain't that sad?  
  
*Ain't it a shame?  
  
*Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
Tenchi looked at the screen as it was blank. He couldn't believe what he had almost done, but at the same time felt a little disappointed that he didn't. "This is bad. If I don't tell her how I feel tonight, I might never get another chance. I can't believe I almost kissed her. What would she think of me then? She didn't pull away though; did she want me to kiss her? Did she want the same thing I do? I need to know, but how? Maybe…"  
  
*Now's your moment  
  
*Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
*Boy you better do it soon  
  
*No time will be better  
  
"Well, it's now or never. I just hope I'm right." Tenchi looked down at Kiyone once more. Taking a moment to gather his courage, he reaches over with his left hand, and gently grasped her cheek, and turned Kiyone's head so that she was facing him. He saw the light surprise on her face, but what caught his attention were her eyes. The glow from the television seemed to make them glow, like two diamonds floating in an ocean of blue. They held something Tenchi couldn't quite identify. It looked like it could have been…hope?  
  
*She don't say a word  
  
Kiyone could only stare as he held her face. As she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, she could only hope, and pray that what happened next would be what they both were waiting for.  
  
*And she won't say a word  
  
*Until you kiss the girl  
  
Tenchi hesitated, still not sure if this was what she wanted.  
  
*Sha la la la la la  
  
*Don't be scared  
  
*You got the mood prepared  
  
*Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Hoping for the best, preparing for the worse, he started to lean towards her. "This is it, it's all or nothing. No turning back now."  
  
*Sha la la la la la  
  
*Don't stop now  
  
*Don't try to hide it how  
  
*You want to kiss the girl  
  
As she felt herself being drawn towards him, Kiyone had to fight in order to keep her emotions under control. All the while screaming on the inside for him to do it.  
  
*Sha la la la la la  
  
*Float along  
  
*And listen to the song  
  
*The song say kiss the girl  
  
"Please don't let her pull away…"  
  
*Sha la la la la  
  
*The music play  
  
*Do what the music say  
  
*You got to kiss the girl  
  
"Please don't let him shy away…"  
  
*You've got to kiss the girl  
  
Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, they closed the distance between them.  
  
*You wanna kiss the girl  
  
With only an inch between them and closing, they stared at each other with passion-filled, half-lidded eyes, both thinking the same thing…  
  
*You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
"I love you."  
  
*Go on and kiss the girl  
  
  
  
Tenchi lightly brushed his lips to Kiyone's as they shared their first kiss. Their eyes were closed in what could only be described as pure bliss, and rapture. The kiss was feather light, but at the same time held so much emotion. Kiyone could no longer contain the tears of joy that she felt as they slowly ran down her face. If there was a heaven, she thought it couldn't be better then this moment in time.  
  
Feeling something moist on his hand, Tenchi opened his eyes to see that Kiyone was crying. "Oh no…" Realizing what he had just done, he pulled away; worried that he had been wrong, fearing that this wasn't what she wanted. Feeling him break the kiss, Kiyone opened her eyes to see a worried Tenchi staring back at her. Feeling the tears on her cheek, her eyes widened in recognition of what he must be thinking. Staring at her, Tenchi tried to explain what he did.  
  
"Kiyone…I…I'm sorry, I mmphh" Tenchi was abruptly cut of as Kiyone threw her arms around his neck, and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that she used to released all of her love and desire for him. Tenchi, who was surprised to say the least instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, as the momentum of Kiyone's actions, pushed him backwards onto the couch with her falling on top of him. At this point though, nether of them seemed to care. All they knew was that both of them were now kissing the one that they loved with all of their heart. After the initial shock wore off, Tenchi grew a little bolder, with his actions as he pressed his tongue to her lips asking for entry and was surprised when she opened her mouth so willingly, allowing him access to her. He traced her teeth gently as he moved along the inside of her mouth, before being greeted by her own tongue. The two moved together in a dance that was both graceful and eloquent at the same time. They lay there together continuing like so for about three minutes, then their need for air outweighed their need for each other, and they broke apart.  
  
For the next few minutes, Tenchi and Kiyone lay together in each other's arms, catching their breath, and listened to the beating of each other's hearts as they thought about what just happened. When their breathing and heart rate finally leveled off, they looked at each other, and in their lover's eyes, saw the love they found for one another shining as bright as a flame in the night.  
  
"So, I take it the feelings mutual?" Tenchi asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so." Kiyone replied. That same humor heard in her voice as well.  
  
With the day's physical and emotional exhaustion finally catching up with them, the two new lovers yawned in recognition of their weariness. With the last of his strength, Tenchi reached up and pulled their blanket, which was currently discarded, over the two of them. Kiyone laid her head in the crook of Tenchi's neck and shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist. After pulling the blanket in place, Tenchi encircled his arms protectively around her as she nestled into him. With tired eyes, Tenchi gazed at Kiyone who in turn did the same as he spoke to her one more time with love and gentleness in his voice.  
  
"I love you, my dearest Kiyone." Then Kiyone, in a tone just as loving replied…  
  
"I love you as well, my darling Tenchi." They shared one more deep, and lust filled kiss before parting, closing their eyes, and quietly drifting off into dreamland.  
  
  
  
Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains of Mihoshi's room as the she woke up to begin another day. Turning to face her alarm clock, she noticed that it was only 8:30. Normally, she would have turned over and fallen back to sleep, but the memory of last night had her out of bed in an instant. After getting dressed, she made her way down the hallway towards the living room. Upon entering, she found an empty popcorn bowl on the floor, a television filled with static, and judging by the looks on their faces…a pair of angels sleeping in total peace on the couch. There, in each other's arms, were Tenchi and Kiyone, asleep and oblivious to the world around them. Mihoshi couldn't picture a site more beautiful then what she was witnessing at this moment. Quietly, so as not to disturb them, Mihoshi turned off the television, and picked up the empty bowl before proceeding towards the kitchen. Pausing at the doorway, she turned to look at the two new lovers. With a smile towards them Mihoshi turned around and walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Congratulations Kiyone, Tenchi. You've finally found one another, and I hope that you can be happy together." As she set the bowl in the sink, Mihoshi looked outside as the sun shone brightly. It was a sunny day today, but it was a dark, rainy day that brought Tenchi and Kiyone together. Yes, turning back to look at them from the doorway, she smiled at Kiyone and her rainy day lover.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
(A cloud of black smoke appears, and as it clears, in its place stands Shadow)  
  
Author's Notes: "All right, it is now time for you, the viewers to cast your opinions about my story. I wish to say at this time that this is my first fanfic PERIOD. I spent a great deal of time writing this story, trying to give you the readers, my very best. I would like to take a moment to thank Vincent (Author extraordinaire` at www.tmffa.com) for all of his help and advice that he provided me with on the construction of this story. Once more, I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this story, nor do I own any of the characters of Tenchi Muyo. I hope that after reading, you will take the time to read and review this story. Compliments, and constructive criticism are welcome, for they are the lifeblood of every fanfiction author. It is what inspires us to continue writing. As for those of you who wish to flame me, I will take your flames, and cast them into the darkest, and deepest depths of oblivion in existence. Until next time, this is S. S. Shadow fading out." (A cloud of black smoke surrounds Shadow, and when the smoke clears, he is gone once more.) 


	2. Author's Notes and plans for future sequ...

Rainy Day Lover Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
As always, the usual disclaimers apply. I own NOTHING whatsoever that has to do with Tenchi Muyo. My work his meant purely for your entertainment as well as my own,  
  
All right, I finally managed to get the time to write this. I am writing these notes so that I may alert you, the readers of my story both new AND old that have already reviewed this story, of my future plans and where I plan to go from here.  
  
Originally I had intended on this being a simple one-shot fic between my personal favorite couple in the series, however, due to the numerous request from those of you who had already voted, I am writing a sequel. It is roughly halfway done, but I'm not too sure when I'll have it out, between my three biggest problems 1) work 2)DBZ fanfic in progress and 3)occasional writer's block.  
  
Though it is still in the distant future, once I finish this sequel, I plan on trying to write three more sequels and turn what began as a one shot into a five piece series. The following is roughly how I'm going to break it down for you;  
  
Rainy Day Lover- this is the first, and base story for the series. In this part, Kiyone and Tenchi finally admit their feelings for one another (with a little persuasion) and become a couple, as those of you who have read the story can see. This story took awhile to finish and post, but I wanted to make sure that I could give you the best I had to offer in terms of writing literature. Basically its boy-likes-girl, girl-likes-boy, boy-and-girl- admit-feelings, boy-and girl-get-together.  
  
Untitled (for now) -second installment and first sequel. Takes place roughly a few hours after the end of Rainy Day Lover. Though the story itself may seem long, it will, for the most part, cover the other girl's (mainly Ryoko and Ayeka) reactions to the new couple, and how they deal with it. Lastly, although it is still only a THOUGHT at this point, I might be establishing a foundation for another couple as well. I won't tell you who it will be, just in case I end up not doing it, but I've seen it done before, and if performed properly, I think could be pulled off quite well. This installment is about halfway done.  
  
Untitled –third installment and second sequel. Not much info for this part as of yet. Basis of the story up to this point will revolve around, and lead up to, a marriage proposal.  
  
Untitled –fourth installment and third sequel. Not much info for this one ether, but it will for the most part, consist of the wedding itself. This is where I might need your help, especially if any of you out there know anything about traditional Japanese weddings. If you know the process of one, please e-mail it to me at Shukoski18@aol.com; otherwise I will go through with a traditional American ceremony. Any help in this department would be extremely helpful. Thank you.  
  
Untitled –fifth installment and the forth and final sequel? Not sure how soon or later after the third sequel this will take place, but it will take place at least two weeks after the wedding in the previous sequel. That way the honeymoon will have taken place and will be over with, however, depending on how far I get, and the response/demand for it at the time, I might consider writing a romantic interlude to cover the wedding between installments four and five, Anyways, getting back on track, this final chapter will for the most part, be a closing to the series, and will involve the announcement of a pregnancy, and carry on through the nine month cycle, and end wit the arrival of the baby.  
  
  
  
Well there you have it, all five segments in supposed order; the hook- up, girls reactions, the proposal, the wedding, and a baby. I can guarantee that it will be a while before all five will be fully complete (if they ever are that is). I'd like to thank all of those that had already reviewed Rainy Day Lover, and if you haven't done so yet, please do. Your reviews are what keep us FF.Net authors going, it is our lifeblood if you will. I hope that you will keep an eye out for the first sequel to R.D.L. and that you will continue to review and support me in my writing. Thank You.  
  
Signed,  
  
S. S. Shadow 


End file.
